Battle For True Love
by Angel-Demon-Girl022
Summary: It was fate that entwined their lives together, Akira Regendorf and Mina Tepes lives were entwined when Akira's dad had a meeting with the Queen Lucretia.A/N: First Fanfic please don't judge! T.T And Thank you XxUsa-Kirari-chanxX


Part one: Fate

It was fate that entwined their lives together, Akira Regendorf and Mina Tepes lives were entwined when Akira's dad had a meeting with the Queen Lucretia. The Regendorf's were a noble family that every son was trained in the arts to become a knight. Lucretia always had a strong six sense and had a feeling her daughter would one day grow to be in great danger so she asked the Regendorf family for help. She asked them to move here and have their newest child Akira to be trained to be a knight and personal guard for her precious Mina. After hours they came to an agreement and it was set up they would meet the following morning. Akira was 8 at the time, and Mina just turned 5. Now was getting to be a bother running all around the castle where her 3 evil uncles could get her. They were jealous of the small child and had plans to use her to get the crown, and gain the power over the small Kingdom that the Tepes ruled over. In the following morning Akira was dressed in his best clothes a blue vest and a white shirt and casual pants and a ring with his family crest on it, it was all to meet the royal family his dark hair was brushed and styled in a way to keep it out of his blue eyes. Mina was dressed different she had on a yellow dress that came down to the floor to celebrate the first day of spring, her bleach blond hair in two ponytails one of her favorite ways to keep it up and her eyes locked on Akira's face. She left her moms side to meet them and met them half way, she was so happy to see some new faces but she loved her mom but it was boring here alone with no one to talk to.  
>"I am very pleased to hear you both made it here safely, please to meet you my name is Mina Tepes I would like to welcome you both to our home." She then did a curtsey to the two of them as a show of respect for their noble ranking, Mina looked up after her inhuman red eyes looked at the boy before her, so this was the boy who gave his life up for her to live. Mina took his hand after a few and pulled him out the door, "Come play with me in the garden, there is something I would like to show you." He watched her take out a jump rope and saw as she tied one peace to a bush and gave him the other end, he not even introduced himself now he was suddenly made her personal rope turner? "Princess this looks like fun and all... But I have to train... My name is Akira Regendorf," He then bowed to her and looked up at her face after a moment, "and I vow I will let nothing hurt you as long as I am breathing and I hope we can be friends." He then got up and frowned as she started to cry and he rushed to her and started drying them away. He was going to get in trouble, he made her cry on his first day as her personal guard. This was the one thing his dad told him not to do, and that was to upset her she lost so much and he wasn't supposed to make her life worse, she had lost her father.<br>"I am sorry no one had said anything that nice to me before... I am so happy people hate me because of my eyes they call me a demon... they think I would be a bad queen..." She hugged him right then and smiled looking at the sky. "Want to look up at the clouds I know a good spot since you don't want to help me jump rope." She then remembered the rest and smiled, "I love to be your friend." She smiled when he nodded and walked to the hill. "My mom came up here with me and showed me this place, its fun." She then lied down and looked up and tried to find things in the clouds. "Akira, as a friend do you think I would be a good queen that I can lead my people to a better life?" For a 5 year old she was thinking so much about her time as queen and all Akira could think of was: _Would she make it to be queen? Everyone thought she not last it because her mom saw it saw her day way before her time he thought should he tell her or let her be happy?_  
>"I think you would be great." He watched the clouds then and thought that was the first day and the easiest day, he made a promise to her and made a friend he hoped he would have for life.<br>Over the next few years Akira was trained and he and Mina grew up. On Mina's 15th birthday her mom was killed in a carriage accident and Mina was left alone to grow up faster than she was expected to, Mina had to take the throne with her uncle's as her advisers and most days she paced through the halls Akira on her heels and sometimes got to close and ran into her when she turned on a dime. But they grew closer together more and more each day until it hurt to look at the other one.

Part two: Announcement

Akira stood tall but his mind was screaming as Mina was told that she was to be wed to someone her uncle did not tell her who it was, but that it was to be in a month, the one thing her mom did not want and he knew it but he could not fight the will of her uncle. To keep his mind off punching him in the face he looked at the room it was simple, there were bare white walls a night stand bed and closet there was nothing in here that would tell Akira anything about him. But there was one thing he did know everyone knew it, he was not looking out for what was best for Mina, in any way he did not even love this amazing girl or see how much she had to offer the country.  
>"I don't want to, I don't even know him and your telling me to say vows, and I have to do it to someone I'm just meeting at the altar" She frowned and shook, "I don't… I won't do it I just can't." Akira hands turned into fist and shook as he watched her uncle Li slap her he hated that he could do nothing, he felt helpless since the Queen died that was when he had to stop protecting her from her family. After all he was not allowed to protect her from people who were to raise her, "You hit me." She glared at him but stood tall, "my mom told me never to let anyone hit me." She slapped him hard and turned on her heel. "Come Akira." She then gracefully walked out of the room and continued down the halls.<br>Akira followed and when they were out of sight and hearing he pulled her into himself, "I am sorry I could not do anything but let me try to ease the pain." He leaned down and was about to kiss her lips and pulled back hearing Vera call Mina and stood up straight as she came into view, "Vera, I was on my way with the princess to see you. Thanks for saving me the trip to find you."  
>She looked down at him. "It looks like you two were talking. Come on we should go we have some things you need to do Princess." Her voice sounded pain she was hurt by what she told and took her to a room and stopped, "Akira wait out here." She walked Mina in and then stood her on the stand and went pulling out a dress. "This is what you are to be married in princess; we need to make it fit your tiny body." She then took the monster of a grand dress out and helped her in it fit like a glove. "Guess we don't need to princess, now try walking in it." She watched her and showed her tips to not fall in the dress. "Now onto the next part… Dancing. Akira, please come in here."<br>"Yes miss Vera, may I help?-" He stopped talking when he saw Mina and felt his face going all red and ran to the bathroom and tried to keep the blood from coming out his nose Mina was so beautiful in that dress he then took some deep breaths. "Don't have a nosebleed it's just Mina… it's just her so what if she in a… Gorgeously beautiful dress." He got some tissue as blood dripped down his face. He got up hearing a knock and frowned, "I am fine Mina give me a few, I just did not expect to see you in a dress let alone one that amazing." He then finished up and came out, "I am okay so what you need?"  
>"I need you to dance, Mina is graceful but she never will learn this by herself, so she needs your help." She then showed him his steps then Mina's and watched them try together pointing out there flaws. She looked at how the dress moved too and she could tell they added a little more design to some spots to show it off more as she danced. He hated hearing it but he enjoyed the dance and worked with her every day and they both got faster and better. He stopped when he saw her two of her uncle's walk in and he wondered where the last one was.<br>"Don't stop," Li said "we came to see how well she dances, you know it's her wedding tomorrow and we came to see you also Akira, we want you to meet us all tomorrow morning when the sun rises, and you better not keep us waiting boy. We have things to do with the wedding and all."  
>Akira clenched his fist with anger he didn't want to see the girl he loved for so long get married let alone guard her and be the lap dog of the man who was having the honor of marrying her, but he bit his tongue, bowed his head and choked out the words. "Yes sir."<br>Li smiled at him and turned and left with the other Uncle on his heels.

Part three: Showdown

Akira dressed in his best knight outfit strapped daggers and a sword he felt so heavy but he not care and met her three uncles and looked there was a girl in the training grounds her eyes were looking at the ground and she had a sword strapped to her belt did they seriously pick _**THIS**_ day for him to train someone? "What the…- I am not training her." He said turning to them.  
>"We don't want you to train her, see how we made the training ground a cage? That's because it is one." They all shoved him in and locked it behind him. "That girl is here to kill you, good luck Akira." Li turned to his brother. "Let's get you ready to marry Mina." Then they walked off like the assholes they were.<br>He finally connected the dots together he was close to Mina, they wanted him dead… Because of it. He turned to the girl. "My name is Akira Regendorf, before I fight its proper to give your name. May I ask yours?" He drew his sword and he saw that she had a hard candy in her mouth she bit it and there was a sound of it breaking in her mouth and he thought that must have hurt her teeth.  
>She looked at him when she was done and bowed politely. "Mei Ren. My name is Mei Ren it's nice to meet you, Akira. If we would have met under different circumstances I would probably ask you out on a date, but now I can't… So die." She charged to attack him with her sword, she watched him defend himself, he was fast but she killed many other men before, he would be no different. She fought and attacked after she broke free again and again but he blocked with ease he was well trained and he looked annoyed and so was she, Mei Ren could not hit him. Then she felt it, pain and saw her arm was bleeding and Akira's dagger lay outside the cage just out of reach<br>"You fight like a girl wait… You are a girl so… Never mind." He then blocked her next attack, it worked she was getting angry it made her attacks come with no planning, it left her vulnerable for a counterattack, when he saw the opening he attacked and cut her a little but she cut him a bit as well and backed away re-strategizing what his next move should be, he had to end this fast or Mina would be forced to marry her uncle Ivanovic for sure.  
>"I was going to make your death painless and quick because I liked you… Now I'll make it slow so you will be begging me to finish you off." She then attacked him, but he moved and she was cut with another one of his daggers that landed out of the cage. <em>Why was he so good?<em> she thought Mei Ren was annoyed he was too good. It annoyed her, she was cut by him and he blocked all of her attacks except for one. She was irritated that she was only able to land one hit!  
>She took her sword up in arms and then charged at him once more. She was attacking him over and over again when it was futile they weren't landing at all. She grew more irritated. The last thing she wanted was for her not to follow through on what she said. She reached her other hand over to her hidden sword and pulled it out and thrust it towards him.<br>Akira blinked his eyes completely shocked at her hidden weapon and felt a sharp hot pain stab into his shoulder. The pain reached his mind and he cursed in pain. _Dammit!_ He thought and pulled away from the sword making it pull out of the wound and the blood soaked him. He dropped his sword and it stabbed into the ground. He reached up to his shoulder, covering the wound and putting some pressure on it.  
>Mei Ren saw he was weak and charged at him again.<br>_Mina… Mina… I won't let it end like this… Mina!_ He released his hand from his wounded shoulder and took up the sword that was stabbed into the ground and swung it back and then down at her, cutting her deeply across the chest and blood splattering everywhere and onto him. Mei Ren's scream echoed in his ears when she felt the pain of being sliced and she fell to the ground and bled out. Akira came to realization and then looked at the lifeless body. "I'm sorry." He spoke. "I'm so sorry…"  
>"Dummy… Go… You won already…" Blood dripped out of her mouth and Akira nodded his head. "Thank you." He said and then ran towards the cage's door and lifted his sword up he was angry now. He was fueled by the anger of having to kill a girl for survival and being thrown into a cage like a wild beast to fight to the death and wait around for the girl he loved to get married. "Screw this!" He shouted and swung his sword down and cut deep into the bars of the cage and he kicked them out of the way and ran towards the wedding.<br>He got there in time; they were asking if anyone objected to the marriage and he looked, "I do!" He shouted. "I really do!" Adrenaline running through his veins he was still mad. He took the uncle by the collar of his shirt and shoved him to the other two and looked with a fierce gaze. "You sons of bitches! You three locked me in a cage! Made me kill a girl! Who the hell do you think I am! A dog? Because I am not! You made me fight for my survival! Did I mention you made me kill a girl! Just to get here to save the girl I love from three douche bags that want power and will obtain it though this sick ass marriage! Which is just wrong!" He looked at their shocked froze faces and he then turned to Mina who had tears in her eyes and pressed her hand to his wound, his blood soaking her glove in his blood. It hurt but Akira did not care and then he collapsed and looked up at her. "Mina Tepes, I know I am not someone meant to ask this but… I love you and I will respect you, I don't have a ring because of your uncle's but will get one soon… So will you please marry me and become my wife?"  
>Mina looked in his eyes and gasped and heard the silence as everyone in the room waited for her answer.<p> 


End file.
